


written on the skin

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 10 in 10, M/M, Silly, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that Danny sees when he opens his eyes is Steve’s face. And on his face is one of Steve’s <i>faces</i>, the one that tries to look mad but is really more gruffy scruffy puppy dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	written on the skin

**Author's Note:**

> Story three/day three of astolat's Ten in Ten challenge. 
> 
> This was inspired by a tattoo a friend of mine had done, and the prompt tonight was from Data, who asked for some H5O.

The first thing that Danny sees when he opens his eyes is Steve’s face. And on his face is one of Steve’s _faces_ , the one that tries to look mad but is really more gruffy scruffy puppy dog.

“Either you have been practicing your ninja skills or that beer I had was stronger than I realized. Weren’t you in California when I fell asleep? How are you here right now?” Danny blinks sleep out of his eyes and focuses on Steve. “You look like you need a chair. Do you need a chair? Because there is one right behind you and I suggest you use it, because I am not awake enough to keep you from falling over, babe,” he says, waving vaguely in the direction of said chair. 

“So how are you feeling?” Steve asks, his arms crossed tight over his chest. “Anything you need to tell me?”

“Please sit down, Steven.” Danny sighs and and at last Steve listens. Danny maneuvers himself so he's sitting up, his feet on the floor and his forearms resting on his knees as he leans forward toward Steve. “I can tell something is bothering you. Tell me what’s on your mind and, seriously, weren’t you a couple thousand miles away this morning?”

“Gracie called me, Danny.” Steve says quietly, moving over to sit next to Danny on the couch. He reaches out and puts his hand on Danny’s arm, sliding his fingers under the cuff of Danny’s sleeve. 

“She told you?” Danny asks, covering Steve’s hand with his own. 

Steve nods, pulling the cuff of Danny’s sleeve and, finding it unbuttoned, tugs the fabric up to Danny’s elbow. They look down on at the marks on Danny’s skin, the shades of blue and green lining the inside Danny’s forearm. 

Steve runs his finger over the letters, written in Gracie’s familiar hand. “How could you get a tattoo without me?”


End file.
